1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus which transmits internal data using a multi-level signal transmission scheme and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
IN general, a display apparatus includes a timing controller, a source driver and a display panel. A column driver drives the display panel based on image data and a control signal which controls the image data. The image data and the control signal are typically supplied from the timing controller. The source driver receives the image data and the control signal from the timing controller via a plurality of interconnections.
Recently, an interface scheme, having a combination of a transmission scheme to embed a clock signal into the image data and a transmission scheme to transmit a signal level of the clock signal through multi-level signaling, has been developed to minimize a number of interconnections required between the timing controller and the source driver.
In the display apparatus, the timing controller transmits the image data to the source driver during an active period of one horizontal scan time, and does not transmit the image data to the source driver during a blank period of the one horizontal scan time.
However, when a supply voltage which drives the source driver includes ripple components, the ripple components are transferred to the embedded clock signal transmitted through the multi-level signaling during the blank period, and a voltage level of the clock signal is distorted. As a result, the source driver does not accurately receive and/or determine a level the clock signal.
Thus, it is desired to develop a display apparatus which effectively overcomes the abovementioned problems.